dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby VS Scout
Ruby VS Scout is SSS42X2's 3rd What-if DBX. At the starting line, it's Ruby Rose of RWBY and The Scout of Team Fortress 2. Description The red speedsters of Rooster Teeth and Valve brawl until one can be left standing! Can the Scythe-Gun wielding Rose Blur bloom in battle or will the Fast-talking Speedy Slugger Merc of Boston score a home run? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Intro (Cue Hand Hideout - Marvel VS Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds) At the RED Base, an alarm went off as all the mercs were lying unconscious near a girl wearing a red cloak over her head as she takes the intelligence and runs off. She makes it out of the base, but is stopped by the sound of a kicked door. She turns around and sees a man holding a shotgun straight at her. This was The Scout. Scout: Alright asshole, you're going down! He then sees a teenager wearing a red cloak over her head holding the BLU Intel. She takes it off, revealing herself as Ruby Rose. Scout rests his Scattergun over his shoulder and slowly walks up to her. Scout: Uh, what is someone like you doing here? Ruby: I, uh, came for something. I was just about to leave. Ruby then slowly walks away. Scout: Oh, I see, come back whenever. Just put the intel in the base before you leave. We cool. Ruby turns around and swings the intel on to her back. Ruby: No way, this case is coming back to Beacon! Scout puts a serious look on his face and points the Scattergun straight at her. Scout: Listen kid, hand over the intel and no one gets hurt. Ruby takes out Crescent Rose and gets into a battle stance. (Cue Fast Lane - Anarchy Reigns) Ruby: Sorry, but that ain't happening! Do you think words would work on a Huntress? Scout then takes out his Bat and gets into a stance. Scout: It was worth a shot. Play ball! They stare at each other, waiting for one to make a move. Fight HERE WE GOOO! Scout runs at Ruby and swings his bat, but she zips out of the way and tries to slice his arm, but he grabs his pistol and blasts Ruby back a little. Ruby then switches Crescent Rose into gun-form and blasts Scout straight into the RED base. Ruby follows suit and keeps blasting, but Scout jumps out of the way and stomps on her head three times before bashing her with a bat swing. Ruby gets to her feet and switches Crescent Rose into scythe-form and swings so hard, she knocks Scout into the sky, or so she thought. Scout was in the air, but not for long as he switches to his Scattergun and blasts Ruby multiple times and kicks her out of the base. He runs up to her, holding his pistol. Scout: Alright kid, (points gun at her head) you're out. He shoots, only to see his bullet on the ground. He stares at it, shocked. Scout grabs his Scattergun and looks around, but before he could blink, Ruby slices his Bat, Pistol, and Scattergun in two. He then grabs out Loadout B: Soda Popper, Crit-A-Cola, and Fan-O-War. He then runs up and counters blow-for-blow with Ruby, until Scout pulls out the Soda Popper and blasts her into a wooden crate and smashes her into a wall with the Fan-O-War. Ruby gets up and twirls Crescent Rose around her and slices Scout multiple times and she kicks him so hard, she breaks the Fan-O-War in two. Scout brings out the Crit-A-Cola and drinks it, along with adding two new soda to the Soda Popper. Ruby and Scout run at each other. Ruby: You can't match my speed! Scout: Try me Chucklenuts! Red blurs are shown as Ruby and Scout run so fast, the normal eye can't see. They run all across the arena, trying to blast each other with their weapons. Scout tries to drink another Crit-A-Cola, but Ruby blows it up, along with the Soda Popper, but not before Scout got one final blast with it. Scout then decides to bring out Loadout C: Baby Face's Blaster, Winger, and Atomizer. He runs up and bashes her with the Atomizer, then shoots her with the Winger and finally blasts her, point-blank in the stomach with the Baby Face's Blaster, but Ruby jumps up and rapidly kicks him in the stomach and knocks him into the BLU base with a payload behind him. Ruby shoots a Cross Clip bullet straight at him, and the payload explodes. Ruby: Well, you just can't keep u-''' Before she could finish, Scout jumps in and punches her in the jaw, sending her back. Ruby gets up and gets angry. She takes Crescent Rose and slices a large open wound into Scout's chest and punches him in said wound, causing to scream in pain. Scout: Crap! Not now! Ruby stabs him in the gut and proceeds to split him in two. '''Ruby:"' '''Don't mess with a Huntress! But before she could, Scout hits her with the Atomizer and kicks her back while pulling Crescent Rose out of his body. Ruby then breaks the Atomizer, Winger, and the Baby Face's Blaster with just one punch. She slashes Scout with enough force to send him flying with a whole bunch of blood showing. Scout then equips Loadout D: Force-A-Nature, Bonk! Atomic Punch!, and Sandman. Ruby then rushes at him at Mach 40 speeds, but is stopped by a baseball, stunning her. Scout then blasts her multiple times in the gut with the Force-A-Nature. Ruby then gets really serious and goes into her Silver Eye form and blasts Scout with it, but Scout survives thanks to a handy drink of the Bonk! Atomic Punch! He then looks around confused. Scout: Alright princess, what the hell did ya do? Ruby: I can freeze time, but how are you still moving?! Scout: This Atomic Punch liquefied my body after just one drink, and it's real handy when I feel like, not wanting to die. Ruby: That's not fair! (pouts) Scout throws the can back into a trash can and equips the Sandman. Scout: Listen knucklehead, (twirls his bat onto his shoulder) RED Scouts, never play fair. Ruby and Scout counter blow-for-blow and are evenly matched, until Scout bashes Ruby with his fist, but she slashes him and X-shaped wound on his chest, as he kneels down in pain. He then blasts Ruby with the Force-A-Nature, but she protects herself with a shield of aura. Ruby uses her Semblance to runs up to Scout and land the killing blow. Scout then stuns her with a baseball and bashes her with the Sandman. Scout: Strike 1, She gets hit again. Scout: 2, annnd... Scout knocks Ruby's head clean off her body. Scout: 3! That's the game! Scout walks away the the intel on his back, but feels guilty for just killing a teenager. Would killing one teenager really make him feel like a better person? If his older brothers, ma, and fellow mercs saw what he did, he wouldn't pick up another Bat again for the rest of his life. He then grabs the nearest First-Aid Kit and revived her with it. Ruby sat on the ground, confused, until she saw Scout lending her a hand up. She accepted the offer and looked at him, confused. (Cue Zero's Sacrifice - Mega Man: Maverick Hunter X) Ruby: Why? I tried to kill you! Scout stood with a weak smile. Scout: If my older bros, ma, and fellow comrades saw what I did, I wouldn't forgive myself for being such a monster. Ruby smiled softly and even blushed a little, until she sees the bloox and scars she gave him. She then looked down, cries, and hugs Scout. Ruby: I'm sorry... (sniff) I'M SORRY! (cries with tears down her face) Scout wipes a tear off her face. Scout: Please, don't be, kid." Ruby then heals all of Scout's wounds. Meanwhile, a dark figure watches them and smirks as the screen fades to black. T.A.R.G.E.T.S C.O.N.F.I.R.M.E.D! 'DBX!''' Creater Room SSS42X2: Well, I guess Scout is our technical winner, also, yes, this was my first attempt at making an ending like this and I know it's bad, not heartbreaking and pointless, please don't kill me. Who is the mystery combatant? Can you take a small guess? And finally, next time is a green sidekick figh between Leader of the Teen Titans and the Eternal Understudy. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2) Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:'TF2 vs RWBY' themed DBX Category:DBXs with Music Category:DBXs with a confirmed Sequel Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant